sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCDB - Events
This page is for the Events for SFCB2 Events are mini challanges with various rules and gimmicks for the player to perform. Every 10 Events is an All Star Gauntlet. To unlock a set of events certain characters need to be unlocked. Events 1 - 10 - Default Events 11 - 20 - Require -insert required characters- To be unlocked Events 21 - 30 - Require -insert characters- Events 31 - 40 - Require -insert characters- Events 41 - 50 - Require -insert characters- Event 51 - clear all previous events ''EVENT #1 'Final Smash Mayhem Character Used: Any Vs. 3 Random Characters Fight only using Final Smashes, you have only 3 Minutes to Complete this Chalange EVENT #2' Fire And Flames'' Character Used: Gavin Vs. 20 Sonic Recolors Gavin is Surrounded by Sonic Recolors, Can you defeat them all (Lives: 3) ''EVENT #3 Character Used EVENT #4 Negatiations Nega wants you to test out his new Negaton Bombs. Defeat your foes with only Negaton Bombs Character Used: Jonic (2 Stock) Vs Iron and Chaotic EVENT #5 '' Character Used: ''EVENT #6 The Bass Hammer'' Character Used: Hammerhead Turner vs Shadow Minions Oh no! You sound gloves aren't powerful enough for your foes! You need someting stronger! This looks like a job for the Dubstep Gun! In this challenge, you will be set in Urbania City with one dubstep gun. Various enemies come your way, and you must blast them with all you've got! Don't worry, the dubstep gun goes on forever. 02:59 Nostalgia - Boss Fight As you are fighting, the song Boss Fight by Nostalgia (to the right) will be playing. Whenever the gun is off, the classic music plays, and when the gun is on, the dubstep version plays. ''EVENT #7'' Fighting an Ookami warrior The Ookamian warrior has has challenged you to a fight, can you defeat Jonic Character Used: any (except for Jonic) Vs. Jonic Stock: 3 ''EVENT #8 'Car Crash! Are you a street fighter? Smash a car in 10 seconds to find out! Character Used: Any EVENT #9 '''Trophy Top Tumble Want to earn a trophy? you need to win this match first. but theres a twist your fighting ON the trophy of a Shadow Minion Character Used: Any (2 stock) vs 3 random characters (2 stock) ''EVENT #10 ALL-STAR BATTLE'' the 10 Starters Arrive to battle! Can you defeat 10 Opponents?! Character Used: ANY (3 Stock) VS All Starter Characters ''EVENT #11'' A Rivalry Unleashed Gavin and Rage continue to fight over whose the best, finish it once and for all. Character Used: Gavin Vs. Rage ''EVENT #12'' Brink Point you are weak, and so is your opponent, defeat him with only one life and 100% stamina or by knocking off your opponent. Character Used: Any Opponent is at random ''EVENT #13 ''Speed Test Character Used: Gavin & ion Vs. Dash & Sam Ion's friends have Challenged himself and Gavin to a Speed Test, can you defeat the fastest Rabbit alive with his Best friend. ''EVENT #14 A Miner Versus a Warlord'' Obsidian arrives to finish the fight. Lower his health and make this warlord fall to his knees! Character Used: Iron Minerzone ''EVENT #15 The Hedgebot With The Plan You have the weapon, the lead, and the power. show those punys what for! Character Used: Connor (3 Stocks) Vs Alonia, Sam & Dash (2 Stocks) Unlocks Connor The Hedgebot EVENT #16'' Cycle of Anger Ion is mad at you, defeat him to calm him down! Character Used: Any Vs. Ion ''EVENT #17 'Trophy Top Tumble 2 Another round of trophy staged bashing. This time you are on the Zack the wolf trophy Character Used: Any (2 stock) Vs 3 random fighters (2 stock) EVENT #18 '''Systems Online! Time to take out the competition, And it'll take more than just mere punch and kicks to beat these guys! Suit up into your ZoniTech Power Armor! Character Used: Iron (Final Smash always active) (3 stock) VS 3 Clays (Infinite stock) Time limit: 2 Minutes ''EVENT #19 'The Bastard Squad '' ''3 of the top I.B.S Members have joined forces Character Used: Any (3 stock) Vs Jonic (3 Stock), Peach (3 Stock) and Lydia (3 stock) EVENT #20' All-star Throwdown! More fighters have joined now it's You versus them! Defeat them all! Character Used: ANY (1 Stock) VS EVENT #21 Within the Shadows Oblivion has returned with more shadow copies of Jonic its 4 against one! Character Used: Jonic (3 Stock) Vs 3 Jonic's (shillouette) and Oblivion Awards Aequnum the Ookami trophy when cleared EVENT #22 S-M-A-S-H'' The fighters have encountered a stange energy. Can you survive 5 minutes of this Final Smash Fest? Character Used:Any Your Opponents:Random ''EVENT #23 Troublesome Twosome'' The Bianchi siblings are at it again. This time, their goal is to stomp out the local resistances in the name of the Eggman Empire. However, two dumb kids stand in their way. Character Used: Venice or Jaki (whoever you don't pick is your teammate) Stock: 5 (3 for your teammate) Your Opponents: Diego & Natalia Stage: Soumerca Eggman Army Base ''EVENT #24 'The Last Bag Of Doritos You Have The Last Bag Of Doritos, Survive For 1:30 Character Used: Connor VS all Clays EVENT #25 Character Used: EVENT #26 '''Cyndriz the arrogant. This guy just got here and he thinks he claimes he is at the top, show him things arn't that easy. Character Used: Any Veteran. Stock: 1. Opponent: Cyndriz. Opponent stock: 3. Stage: Podrido Woods Unlocks: Austutars Trophy. ''EVENT #27 'Old Dogs, New Tricks 1 The Veterans of SFCB 1 have returned! Can you Newbies Handle them? Character Used: Any Newcomer (3 Stock) Vs Ion, Rage, Jonic, Iron, Paws and Chaotic EVENT #28 '''Fighters Unleashed Some of the Hidden fighters wish to have a word with you, can you outwit these tough customers? Character Used: Any Vs Dash Lydia Millie Venice and Hammerhead ''EVENT #29 Clearing day Lydia is tasked by the I.B.S to clear out Shadow Minions from the Mansion. Go do some damage! Character Used: Lydia (1 Stock) VS 100 Shadow Minions EVENT #30 Boss Battles'' Foes you have never dueled with have appeared! Can you defeat them all? Character Used: ANY ''EVENT #31 ' Sword fight Character Used: Ion vs Any with a sword Ion is Challenged to a sword fight, use only Ion's Dual Katana, that will have no limit of uses, defeat your enemy with only 3 lives EVENT #32 ' Charcter Used: EVENT #33 'Mink Uprising The Mink village is being threatened by *insert bad guy here*! Ron the Mink summons reinforcements from the mink uprising to destroy the villain and see why he came. Character used: Any mink, must have Ron playing (gonna add Ron to the roster) EVENT #34 '''Shameless clones! deugh, looks like some recolors are picking a fight with their original. Kick these pallete swaps to the curve! Playables: Any Opponents: all color swaps of characters chosen stage:random ''EVENT #35 'Old Dog's New trick's part 2 The rest of SFCB1's Veterans have come for a piece of you. Character used: Any Vs Sam, Dash, Cpt,Bird, Venice, Technisis and '''EVENT #36 '''The un-exstinguishable flame '''It's an all out battle of Ferno against his arch rivals Talon, Meta Ferno(Ferno cpu with Meta Ferno costume) and Shodundra in his Ryukage form! Will you still stand against this boss and his devious cpu helpers? playable characters: Ferno stage: Abyssal apocalypse opponents: Talon, Ryukage Shodundra, Meta Ferno 'EVENT #37 'CATFIGHT! Don't ask how, but for some reason every cat who's stuck in the Void appear to have finally gotten fed up with each other. Character used: Aliona, Peach Lightwater, Arid, or Cyndriz (Anyone you don't pick is your opponent) Unlocks: Cyndriz Recolours trophy. 'EVENT #38' A Really BAD Misunderstanding Paws has some REALLY bad luck. somehow he mistook Capt. Bird for a certain feathery foe of his and had provoked the old bird into a fight. Character used: Paws Your opponent: Capt. Bird 'EVENT #39 'Nintendo is what genesisn't/Genesis does what Nintendon't It's time to show who really has BLAST PROCESSING, its no items 1-1 fight! "The Tourtise vs. The Hare" if you will. Character used: Dash,Sam (who you dont pick is your oppenent) Stage: a Flat stage with Dash and Sam's colours mixing in the backround, lighting bolts shooting around (showing they are the fastest characters), (can only be played on this event). 'EVENT #40 'Maverick Fan Charcters Brawl Jonic, Iron and Apallo are the only 3 characters who have not been infected with a "Maverick" virus, that cause fighters to become faster and stronger, while making thier minds go mad. The only cure is to knock out the Zero Carrier of the virus and the rest shall be cured Stage: Any Large Stage Opponent(s): Various enemies with 5 Characters at the end of each wave (10 Enemies with the 5th Carrier always being Wes) Characters: Jonic, Iron or Apallo 'EVENT 41' Dark Intentions Dark magic has corrupted most of the fighters, but Ion, Jonic, Gavin and Apollo must fight the shadow copies of each fighter, but they must defeat all of the shadow copies in order to escape themselves from being corrupted themselves. Stage: Core City Skyscraper or Deep Ruins Zone Opponent(s): a shadow copy of each fighter except Ion, Jonic, Gavin, or Apollo Characters: Ion, Jonic, Gavin, or Apollo (you choose the character, and what ever the character you choose the others will be come your teammates) 'EVENT 42' The Hatred Is Indefinite! Rage and Technisis continue to fight, restore order into Technisis and stop him before he ends the world! Stage: Any Opponent(s): Technisis Character(s): Rage 'EVENT 43 '''YOU B*******! They have taken down Jacob! They wont get away with this! Character: Cyndriz Opponent: 200 Black Austutars, twenty five on wave one, fifty on wave two and three, seventy five on the final wave. Stage: Podrido Woods. '''EVENT 44' Revenge of the Nerds fight Nec and show him whos boss! Opponent: Nec The Rabbit (Event Exclusive) Character: Ion Opponents Stock: 3 Your stock: 3 Stage: Deep Ruins Time: Unlimited 'EVENT 55' Who Needs A Sword!? A sword fighter Challenged Ion to a fight, Put him down and show that you don't need a sword! Opponent: Jonic or Voltron (Randomly Chosen) Character: Ion Opponents Stock: 3 Your Stock: 1 Stage: IBS Mansion, Castle Garden or Deep Ruins (Chosen at Random) Time: Unlimited. 'EVENT 56:' The one you can't beat! You think you've beaten them all, until you have to beat yourself! The main villain has created two evil clones of you! With the help of some extra power, can you truly defeat everyone?